


Nicholas' Nightmare Before Christmas

by Kerry_0506



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerry_0506/pseuds/Kerry_0506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicholas' first christmas in Sandford doesn't exactly go to plan, prompting Danny to ask the needed question: what happened when Santa stabbed him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicholas' Nightmare Before Christmas

o.o.o.o.o

“So what exactly happened?”

“Huh?”

“That day Santa stabbed you. Why’d he do it?” Danny’s eyes were inquisitive and eager as he spoke. Nicholas sighed.

“I was on patrol on christmas eve last year. My partner had just gone into the shop and this man dressed like father christmas approached me…”

_“Psst…” ‘Santa’ looked around cautiously as he got closer to Nicholas. “Hey.”_

_“Can I help you, sir?” Nicholas asked stepped forwards. “Is everything alright?” ‘Santa’ once again glanced around him before eying up the patrol car behind Nicholas._

_“Can I grab a ride?”_

_“Excuse me?” Nicholas tilted his head to the side._

_“I need a ride.” ‘Santa’ seemed more and more agitated by the second and it was then that Nicholas noticed his eyes. Their intense, bloodshot appearance, combined with his erratic, paranoid behaviour… you didn’t have to be a rocket scientist to know that he had clearly taken something. Nicholas took a step forward and held his hands out defensively._

_“Sir, I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to-“_

_“Just get in the car and gimme a ride!” ‘Santa’s point was emphasised by the clicking of a pocket knife. Nicholas gulped but acted fast. This guy was an idiot if he thought he could simply car-jack a police officer. Without a second thought, he launched himself forwards and knocked the blade from the man’s hand. With a swift motion, he dropped to the ground and kicked out at the man’s feet; gentle enough to not cause damage, but forceful enough to knock him to the ground. Once he had hit the pavement, Nicholas straddled him and went for his cuffs, but ‘Santa’ was a little faster than he expected. He threw a punch at Nicholas’ temple and as the officer suffered a moment of vertigo, he scrambled to his feet._

_By the time Angel was standing again, ‘Santa’ had retrieved the knife and swung it at his chest. Nicholas dodged the attack and reached for his baton, but before he could do anything more, the man rushed him. The pain hit him almost immediately and he screamed out as the blade went into the palm of his hand and came out the other side. His vision went white for a moment and when the weapon was removed, he couldn’t stop his legs giving out. Hitting the ground, he was relieved when he looked up to see his partner cuffing ‘Santa’ and placing him in the back of the car._

_Perfect timing._

“Whoa…” Danny gasped. “That. Is. Ah-may-zing!”

“Really, Danny.” Nicholas threw him an exasperated look as he spoke flatly.

“Yeah, well…” Danny trailed off and shrugged. “So that’s why you’re so scared of Santa?”

“I’m not afraid of him…” Nicholas whined as he lifted the ice pack to his aching head.

“So you didn’t just try to attack poor old Mr Butcher like a mad man cos he was dressed like Santa?”

“I wasn’t like a ‘mad man’!”

“Nicholas, I had to near enough knock you out to stop you!”

“I thought he had a weapon…”

“That was his bell!” Danny gave a loud laugh before losing it. Nicholas dropped his head into his hands as the new sergeant practically rolled around on the floor giggling.

“Whatever.” He moaned. “I hate christmas…”

o.o.o.o.o


End file.
